tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Starscream (AU)
This page is for the evil traitorous Starscream. For his goodie-two-shoes counterpart, see Starscream (SG) STARSCREAM made no secret of his ambition to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon Leader. He was ruthless, cold-blooded and cruel, but he had a vain side as well. He considered himself the most sophisticated and handsome of the Decepticons, exuding a high-class, urbane air that ironically contrasted with his murderous tendencies. STARSCREAM believed the Decepticons should rely more on guile and speed rather than brute force to defeat the Autobots. In jet mode, STARSCREAM could reach speeds of up to Mach 2.8 and climb to altitudes of 52 miles, able to nose-dive from this altitude to near ground level in mere minutes. This made him effective in surprise attacks and hit-and-run actions, but his nose-dives often overloaded his gyro-circuitry leaving him disoriented briefly. He could fire cluster bombs, each able to level an area 10,000 feet square, at a distance of 40 miles. His arm-mounted null-rays could interrupt the flow of electricity in circuitry for up to two minutes, effectively halting the operation of many machines. Starscream overrated himself sometimes, finding himself in situations that are more than he can handle. But, overall, he was a very tough nut to crack. Gallery StarscreamKreo.jpg|Adorably evil! Starscream-tetrajet.jpg|Starscream's tetrajet mode History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: During the Mindswap TP, which Starscream unintentionally triggered, Megatron and Starscream unexpectedly swapped bodies. Acting quickly, Starscream used Megatron's stronger body to trap him in his cloaked satellite. While in possession of Megatron's body, Starscream ran the Decepticon Empire for the length of the TP, while Megatron remained trapped in Starscream's body and satellite. When the Mindswap effect suddenly ended. Starscream found himself back in his body and at Megatron's mercy. Megatron's punishment was harsh and lasting, and it took Starscream many months to recover, during which time Valour temporarily commanded Aerospace and acted as Megatron's XO. In 2004, the Decepticon army, including Trypticon, marched against the Autobots in Nevada. Metroplex returned fire, but was forced to retreat by the collective firepower of Trypticon and the Decepticon combined robot teams. Optimus Prime was beaten severely by Megatron and Starscream, and the Autobots fled the US. The Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying siege to Polyhex. Due to a leadership crash with Polyhex City-Commander Cyclonus over leadership, Starscream delayed committing troops to help defend the city. Mixmaster returned to Polyhex to "recruit" more followers for the Dweller, only to be subdued and cured by Starscream. In return, Mixmaster promised the help of Devastator against the Dweller. Once flying Trans-Organics began to breach Polyhex's walls, they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors before the Seekers were forced to retreat before the onslaught of the Dweller's energy vampires. The Dweller's forces, however, succeeded in destroying Polyhex, a loss that Starscream blamed on Cyclonus. In 2013 Starscream defeated Cyclonus in personal combat and had him arrested for treason, thus cementing Starscream's role as sole leader of the Decepticons in Megatron's absence. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the disappearance of Starscream, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. Ramjet, Starscream, and Sunstorm were shot down during a raid on Quintesson-controlled Polyhex. They were taken into a torture chamber and held until the Dweller suddenly tore through the ship, accidentally dragging the Seekers along with it for the ride. The Dweller tore through the ship’s Space Bridge into the Space Bridge Hub. Once there, the Dweller went nuts and started destroying the Hub. Starscream realized the entire thing was going to blow, so he grabbed the other two Seekers and jumped through one of the portals before everything went to the Pit. The Space Bridge exploded, destroying the entire Quint structure the Decepticons just escaped. They had arrived on a Quintesson prison planet and were stuck there. After untold adventures, the Seekers stole a ship and headed back to Earth. Only then did they realize that when the Space Bridge Hub blew up, the resulting feedback tore through all the Quint Spires attacked to it, not just the one in which they arrived. Whatever lured the Dweller to Polyhex facilitated the destruction of the entire Quint attack network, saving Cybertron and Earth. When Starscream returned to Earth, he informed that he was no longer Air Commander of the Decepticons. He challenged Megatron for leadership and was soundly beaten then imprisoned by the Slag-Maker. Starscream was later assigned as a field commander under Sub-Commanders Valour and Windshear. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. In February of 2014, Starscream was named new XO of Decepticon Aerospace. Later, Ram Horn was involved in altercation with Starscream in Th' Bar. After Pulver made them take it outside, Starscream proceeded to beat Ram Horn mercilessly, and he was barely rescued by the Acolytes of Unicron. When Megatron was killed by "Galvatron", Starscream worked tirelessly to resurrect him, to the surprise of many. With Megatron's eventual return, Starscream resumed his role as Air Commander, and named Thundercracker as his executive officer. When Megatron was badly injured by death crystals in 2016, Starscream again assumed command of the Decepticons, and named Valour temporary head of Decepticon Aerospace. In May of 2016 Starscream negotiated a deal with Sky High in which the Decepticons would return the Praxus mines and withdraw all but a token force from Praxus in exchange for Praxus not allying with the Autobots. Later, when Cybertron threatened to tear itself apart, Megatron discussed with Shockwave and Starscream the possibility of obtaining information from Vector Sigma about how best to save Cybertron. Shockwave expressed curiosity, wishing to gather more data in able to make better decisions. Starscream advised caution, citing warnings given by Vector Sigma last time Starscream sought its help. As usual, Megatron ignored Starscream's warnings and vowed to move ahead with his plans. In 2017, Metalhawk and Starscream fought in the Tower of Justice. Metalhawk was defeated and forced to retreat. Apocalypse World Starscream is believed dead. Evidence suggests he died fighting Trypticon. His body can be found in the desert near the remains of Metroplex. OOC Notes In 2013 Starscream was both commander of all Decepticon forces on Cybertron and Earth, and also personally led Decepticon Aerospace. With Megatron's return, Starscream resumed his role as Air Commander, and named Thundercracker as his executive officer. References Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:AU-Decepticon Aerospace Category:AU-Decepticon Command Category:AU-Decepticon leaders Category:AU-Decepticons Category:TP-only characters Category:Scientists Category:Seekers Category:Transformers